RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4 "Are you in here?" Runningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:42, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Smokypaw flecked his tail. "Shh! we have to fight the gurds or do something that won't be loud so the others won't hear." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 02:44, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble sat outside the Warriors Den, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze padded out of the Nursery with the kits hot on her tail. "MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM." Darkkit kept mewing. ---- Fawnheart looked around boredly. ''Maybe I can jump from that tree... ''she thought looking at a tall tree at the side of camp. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Darkit?" she asked. ---- Blazekit tapped her sister with her tail and whispered, "Please be quiet..." "I'll be as loud as I want! and I just wanted to say your name." Darkkit purred bumbing her head to Stoneblaze. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (Jesus you guys are fast) Mossypebble lifted his head and poked it into the Nursery, purring at the sight of the playing kits. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost sulked out of camp. He sniffed, following Runningwater and Smokyypaw's trail to a cave. ---- Darkkit ran to Mossypebble. "Can we play?" she asked eagerly. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "You may play if you want." Stoneblaze mewed to her kits. Mossypebble looked down and smiled at the kits. "Sorry young one, but I'm not the one to ask. Warriors have duties to attend to, and we don't have time for games anymore. I just came in to check on Stoneblaze's kits and see how you were all doing." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Aw...." Darkkit mewed turning to Blazekit. She made sure her mother wasn't watching. "Want to follow dad?" ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:42, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded into the Nursery "I'll play if you want." "Sorry," Mossypebble replied, disappointment shining in his eyes. He hated to see kits upset or mad.. especially becuase the words that came out of everyone's mouth was usually 'no'. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:45, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Darkkit mewed. ------ Fawnheart got to her paws, eyes locked on the tree. ''I'm gonna do it. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know...' ''' 23:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, and looked down at the kits with a purr. "I'll be back later, but you kits stay safe, okay?" With that, he padded out of the Nursery, and began to stride out of camp. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart hopped onto the tree and began to climb. ---- Stoatscar saw her. "um... what are you doing?" ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to play?" "We want to follow dad." Darkit mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:53, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble lowered himself to the ground, and spotted a large, plump rabbit. He licked his chops, and wiggled his haunches. He leaped into the air, and landed on the rabbit to immediately give it a quick killing bite to the neck. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost padded up to Runningwater and Smokypaw quietly. "What are you doing?" he whispered ----- Fawnheart leaped up more, not answering Stoatscar. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble picked up the plump, juicy rabbit, and let out a muffle as it hung from his jaws. He let out a satisfactioned purr, and padded back into camp before placing his newly caught prey on the fresh-kill pile. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart leaped up a branch and slipped. "Ah!" she yowled and hit the ground with a large thump. ----- "Dewbramble." Stoatscar called to her brother from the Medicine Den. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 00:07, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit sat alone with a frown. It sseemed like nobody liked him.Silverstar' 00:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) A small kit sat behind a bush, shivering in the cold. She lifted her head shakily, letting out a whine. (here we goo) [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 01:16, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble treated Fawnheart, along with telling her what an idiot she is. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 01:20, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit flinched in alarm, jumping to his paws. "Wh-Who's there?!"Silverstar' 01:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire let out a groan, and felt her paws ache. ''Where am I? ''"Wha?" She murmered, looking down fearfully. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 01:28, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart heard a voice. "Hello?" she asked when she saw Sharpkit. "Is someone there?" she asked. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 01:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit peered into the bracken. "Hi, I'm Sharpkit, who're you?"Silverstar' 01:32, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire felt a shiver run down her spine. "I-I'm Sapphire.." She replied shakily, trembling. "Who are you?... Where.. where am I?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 01:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit let out a happy purr. "You're in the coolest Clan, RockClan!"'Silverstar' 01:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire blinked blankly. ''What on earth is a Clan? ''She lifted her head slowly, her gaze locked with Sharpkit's. She looked down at her paws, her eyes welling. "Oh.. I'm sorry I'm in your territory.. I'll leave," She squeaked, beginning to stumble overtop the bush with a loud, painful thud on the stomach. "Ow.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 02:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit frowned. "No, wait-" As she fell, he trotted over to her, gently nudging her. "Are you okok? You're like,, my only friend, I don'tdon't want you unwelcomed!"Silverstar' 02:04, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire blushed slightly, and looked away from the tom. She'd never 'had' a friend before.. She gazed up at Sharpkit, and rubbed her eyes with a paw. "Yeah... I'm ok, I guess.. Thanks." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 02:08, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart who was stalking them padded over. "Hello Sapphire." she mewed kindly. "Where's your mother?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 02:09, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit prodded his new friend. "You could join the clan, and we can become the coolest warrior friends ever!"Silverstar 02:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire looked away for another moment, and cleared her throat. "I guess.." She meowed, half-smiling at the tom. She looked up at Whispheart sadly, her ears and tail now drooped. "I.. don't have a mom anymore..." [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 02:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart's ears flattened, a motherly urge took her. "Come along then, you are far too young to be living alone, You can join that Clan." she mewed keeping close to the kit, and nudged the two back to the center of camp. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 02:16, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sharokit bounced after Sapphire. "We'll be apprentices one day, and train to be warriors. You can sleep in our best, if you want!"Silverstar' 02:18, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire perked her ears. Cats were being awfully nice to her.. considering her father was a dark-hearted cat who left her at birth to live alone. She purred and looked up at Whispheart, striding forward to follow her to the RockClan camp. "That'd be great." [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 02:21, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart looked down at the kits. "Sharpkit, take her to meet your siblings, I'll be back soon." She mewed and hared off to Wolfstar's den. "Wolfstar?" she called. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 02:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sgarokit frowned as he turned to Sapphire. "...I don't think my family likes me, but I'll still show you tthem."Silverstar' 02:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire frowned. "Okay.. but you're not alone. My family didn't like me much either.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 02:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay